The purpose of this contract is to provide quality assessment of the pathology data for NTP toxicity and carcinogenicity studies in which animal necropsies are performed. This includes evaluation of pathology records, evaluation of the pathology diagnoses and comparison with histological material, and of the clinical pathology specimens and data. Pathology quality assessment is an integral part of the NTP pathology peer review and is a step in providing high quality pathology data for NTP technical reports. The primary products are pathology reports.Keywords pathology quality assessment; pathology QA; pathology; pathology peer review; national toxicology program; rodent bioassay; NTP; PWG; pathologist; veterinary pathology; technical reports; subchronic; chronic; 90-day; 2-year; QA